Emile's Pokémon Journey
by VideoGamer13
Summary: Emile's Pokémon have stopped to have a bit of a campfire, but along the way a certain someone arrives...
Supernova, Voltaire, Mimien, and all of Emile's other major Pokémon were all gathered around a campfire, toasting marshmallows. Vui and Saikou chatted with each other about how odd it was to be the same species of Pokémon, while RK9 and Roary just rolled their eyes. Vanity, Acrobat, and Eidolon started conducting strategies on how to defeat the Sinnoh champion. Tessie decided to go for a swim in the lake. Affection started ranting about her 'It doesn't affect Misdreavus' meme.

Supernova suddenly saw that Psythe and Pandora had gone missing, and she went into a panic. She rushed into the woods without telling Emile in a desperate attempt to find them, but eventually got lost. Supernova started to cry, but sing simultaneously.

"Oh, why can't I be Acrobat?" she said sadly as hot, wet tears flowed down her faces like a waterfall. "He loves a scare the most. Eidolon isn't horror-struck; he'd welcome any ghost*. Psythe and Bodhi have no fear, their bravery's superpowered. And Vanity never sheds a tear, so why am I such a coward?"

Suddenly, Supernova grew a bit dizzy when a creepy song suddenly rang through the forest. The Clefable, still in a slight trance, wandered on toward the source of the song before realizing she was walking in water, when she shouldn't be able to.

"Uh-oh," Supernova said before she fell into ten-foot-deep water. Water spanned up her nose and in her mouth, and she started flailing. "Pfft pfft...help! HELP!"

* * *

Over at the campsite, Emile had heard his Clefable's cry. "Acrobat, Vovalgia, Khold, come on."

"Why those three?" Eidolon asked with a question-mark Unown floating above his head.

"Because one, they're the only ones who are here that can actually fly, and two, they can help get Supernova out of the water," his trainer explained. Eidolon still looked pretty confused, but decided to keep his non-existent mouth shut.

"What about me?" asked one of Trifecta's heads. "And me? And me?" Emile ignored them, and his main series fliers carried onward.

"There she is!" Acrobat called out, pointing one of his lower wings toward the flailing Normal-type (at the time of Platinum's release, that's what type the Clefairy line was). "We need to get her!"

"PK FLASH!" called out what seemed like a child's voice as a greenish-blue ball of light appeared out of nowhere and attacked Vovalgia head on. Once Emile got over healing his Dragonite, he caught a solid glimpse at the kid. He seemed to be around thirteen years old, if not younger. He had raven-black hair under a blue cap, a striped T-shirt, jean shorts, red tennis shoes, and a beige backpack that held a baseball bat and a yoyo. Emile instantly rubbed his eyes, but commanded Khold to get Superova before she ended up drowning, to which the Fearow happily obliged. But in his mad dash for Supernova, Khold accidentally knocked the CHILD into the water, and a few seconds later HE started flailing about.

"Ness!" Emile called out in evident worry as the young psychic slowly went under the water. Vanity, who'd appeared out of nowhere, dived in after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ness was slowly falling deeper in the water to his doom. He knew he had to try and swim up, but for some reason his arms and legs had somehow gone numb. The psychic helplessly fell deeper into the water, slowly losing consciousness. Vanity dove deeper into the ocean blue and, upon spotting the unconscious psychic, extended her tail around Ness' arm and pulled him up. But when the Tender Pokémon's strength didn't prove to be enough, Acooltent appeared as well and helped with the left arm.

Once the two Water-types had made it to the surface, just barely saving Ness from drowning, Emile breathed a silent prayer of thanks. Then Affection reached into his backpack and pulled out a Hyper Potion, spraying it over the unconscious psychic, who slowly started to come to.

"H-huh?" Ness asked uneasily, looking around. He was quite shocked to see he was surrounded by Pokémon of all types (excluding Fairy, which in this timeline doesn't exist). "D-did you all...save me?" Emile, as well as all his Pokémon (save Teddy, who was sleeping, and Tessie, who was still in the water), nodded. "Well, I-I don't know what to say here, except...thank you. I owe you a great debt."

 _ **The End**_

* * *

* - Eidolon would welcome any ghost since he's a Dusknoir, a Ghost-type Pokémon.


End file.
